Typically, jamb brackets are manufactured in a single piece from heavy angle iron or from stamped angles and fiat stock, which must be fastened together with screws or rivets. Heavy material thicknesses are required with such brackets to provide the necessary strength. Attachment of the track to the jamb bracket has previously been accomplished by fiat or round head bolts and nuts. Such bolts must be adjusted precisely in order to ensure adequate clearance for the door rollers in the track.
Despite the years that jamb brackets and track assemblies have been employed and the various design variations, assembly and installation time as well as manufacturing costs can be significant. Installation and assembly involving numerous elements and fasteners is tedious and requires multiple adjustments to ensure smooth operation of the door.